not the average 'into the world of dp' story
by zigball
Summary: welcome to the story, your story , where you have taken a trip to the world of phantom with me (your absolutely amazing author/guide) narrating and guiding you along the way but be warned you choose your own fate in this fic. made in honor of the tenth dannyversary woohoo.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to the free choice story. The DP fic starring you yes you make the decisions and decide how the story goes. Let's begin.**

It's such a nice day April 3rd 2014, on this day ten years ago one of your favourite shows, Danny phantom, aired its first episode on that day.

So you'd thought you'd celebrate by marathoning a bunch of your favourite episodes when you'd get home from school but now you're stuck in maths class boring, boring maths class.

The teacher droning on about numbers and stuff but your way to busy watching the seconds on the clock tick by 5, 4, 3 ,2 ,1 BRINGGG and with that the bell rings for the last period of the day.

you gather your things and race out into the halls and over to your locker no time to chat with my friends, you think as you collect your bag from your locker and race home you approach your front door and you see a package lying at the door.

**What do you do?**

**Ignore the package and walk inside**

**Open the package**

**Take the package inside**

**It's up to you how the story plays out in the chapter section you'll see 1a 1b and 1c if you choose a go to 1a if b 1b if c 1c. No peaking at the other answers it'll ruin your story**


	2. choice A

**Choice A**

'Meh, it's probably something mom ordered' you think as you weren't expecting anything.

So you move it aside and proceed to walk into your house you head to your room to start the

Marathon you plop your bag down in the doorway and hop into your comfy chair but something feels off something doesn't seem right….. 'Aha snacks, I need snacks' you think as you get up from the chair and head out into the kitchen.

You swing open the pantry doors and look at the limited selection of food there is a bag of plain chips a rice bubble bar and a mouldy cupcake you take the chips and bar steering well clear of that mouldy cupcake.

'Ah now I'm set' you think as you once again sit in your comfy chair about to reach for your laptop but then see something in your window but as quick as it arrived it disappeared 'it could have been a bird' you thought feeling worried for the birds safety because you're not as heartless as you appear.

'Geez no need to be rude' you think as you annoyingly break the fourth wall, now go check on the "bird".

You get up from your comfy chair and walk over to your window to find out what ever it was.

**There isn't really a choice thing at the end of this chapter I'm having them meet up at CHAPTER 2 so go over to the chapter labelled CHAPTER 2 to see what happens next**


	3. choice B

**Choice B**

'What is this doing here you think' as you stare blankly at the package no idea what it is but you want to know what is inside the brown paper parcel at the foot of your door and the curiosity is building up inside of you and its more than you can handle so you give in.

You pick up the package and tear into the paper outing to reveal a black hoodie decorated with a black dp symbol on the front 'this is awesome' you think as you unfold it to get a better look but when it fully unfolds two objects drop to the ground that were folded within the jumper.

You pick up the first thing witch is a plain white t-shirt with blue edges around the sleeves and neck and a blue oval in the centre 'that's strange' you think as you think as you stand up with the shirt and jumper in your hand and begin to walk inside forgetting that other thing that dropped from the jumper and this narrator begins to wonder if there really anything between your ears or if it's just air, 'hey no need to be insulting', you say breaking character and the fourth wall witch I told you not to do, ugh honestly.

Now where were we, ah yes, you suddenly realize how silly you were and go back to pick up the other thing you dropped you pick it up and examine it 'wow this looks like one of clockworks medallions from the ultimate enemy episode' you think as you take it inside and put it with the jumper and shirt.

'This is weird' you think 'no one else in my family really likes Danny phantom and my parents don't really give a flying box ghost about my obsession with the show so who sent these to me they might not even be for me' you think rightly, as you tore up the packaging with the address written on it.

You pace back and forth but then you see something in your window 'what was that' 'I must be going insane' you think as you walk over to the window to investigate what it was.

**Go to the chapter marked CHAPTER 2 to see what awaits you at the window.**


	4. choice C

**Choice C**

You stare blankly at the package for a few seconds 'I should take it inside so it doesn't get stolen or damaged' you think before bringing it inside.

Once your inside you put the package down on the living room table for when your parents get home but it was too close to the edge and it falls over 'that's weird, its addressed to me' you think as it reads on the outer wrapping your name written in pen.

You pick the package up and carefully tear away the paper to reveal a black hoodie,

You unfold it to get a better look but two objects concealed in the hoodie drop to the ground.

You pick up the two objects then examine the hoddie, the hooded sweater was completely black with a white DP symbol in the middle 'this is awesome' you think as you go to see what the objects you dropped before were.

The first object is a shirt but not just any shirt but a with shirt with blue edgings on the sleeves and neck with a blue oval in the middle you fold it up and put with the hoodie and then go to examine the next object which is a gold medallion engraved with a CW 'hey that sorta looks like one of clockworks medallions from the ultimate enemy episode' you think.

'I wonder where this stuff came from' you thought knowing that no one in your family cares about you enough to know you're a fan of the sho….. "hey, that was not cool, not cool at all you hit way to low I'm leaving' you say to the narrator who is deeply, deeply sorry and wants you to come back and finish the story please I'm sorry "fine" you say to the narrator who is overjoyed now let's get on with the story.

So now you go to your room to put the items from the package away and finally start the marathonnining until you see something in the window what was that you thought I'd better go check it out.

**To see what awaits at the window go to CHAPTER 2 to find out**


	5. CHAPTER 2

**CHAPTER 2**

As you approach the window you look out to find….. Nothing, absolutely nothing.

'But wait, what's that' you think as you swear you just saw a flash of blue.

'I should go investigate' you think as you start walk down the hallway and then out the front door.

'there it is again' you think as you see another flicker of light and then all of the sudden a ball of light appears right in front of your eyes.

'whoa I must be dreaming wait, I'm aware I'm dreaming this is awesome now I can go and' no, no, no you can't do that we have to get on with the story 'fine' you reluctantly agree as you follow the orb of light to where ever its taking you.

You pass some trees some more trees even more trees and even more trees until you finally reach some apartment blocks you pass some of those apartment blocks some more even more until you finally end up halfway through a dead end alley way then the orb of light flickers out.

Well this was pointless you think as you turn around to go home but some purple catches your eye you turn around to see what it is.

Way at the end of that alley way there is a cloaked figure standing there with their back to you then that cloaked figure turns around "clock work?"

**There is no free choice for the end of this chapter I just wanted to give you a cliff hanger mwahahah. **


	6. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

'Whoa its Clockwork how, how is this possible, oh yeah, I'm dreaming' you think while in real time you stand silent with a dumb struck look on your face.

"No you are not dreaming young one you are not dreaming it is really me" clockwork spoke

"But why" you question

"Because I have come to see you, you see I have been watching you and you are a big fan of the show so I thought I would make this anniversary the best by letting you have a look around in the dimension of Danny phantom

'No way this is so cool, this is surreal' you think

"Yes way, now" he says as he creates a portal with his staff "oh actually, one last thing, about that package…"

**If you chose choice A go to the chapter marked you're an idiot for leaving the package outside if you chose C or B for chapter one go to the chapter marked you're not an idiot you didn't leave the package outside. **


	7. youre an idiot

**You're an idiot for leaving the package out side**

"Now about the package"

"Was that from you" you ask

"Yes, it contained some things to help survive the trip" clockwork replies

"Oh no" you say remembering that you left it outside.

"You left it outside didn't you?"

"that's okay, I can beam it over, since the author/narrator is way too lazy to write a whole paragraph about you going back to your house and" **alright, alright that's enough **"no need to use bold font, so scary" you oh so meanly and sarcastically remark I_ could totally write all about that but, um, ah, just get on with it. _

Clockwork beams the package over and removes the paper wrapping.

First he pulls out a shirt with blue edgings around the sleeves and neck and a blue oval in the middle.

"this shirt is for a disguise, can't have you going looking like you're from another dimension he says as he hands you the shirt and you put it over your shirt you currently have on.

"What time will be going to there like um what" you awkwardly ask

"yes I understand, you want to know what part of that dimensions time line you will be visiting" you nod your head "well to explain basically, a few weeks before the final episode and a few days after D-stabilised ok" "oh ok" you reply.

"Now on with the other things" he continues

"Now with the medallion, technically you will be time traveling so it will help with that and they also work with dimension traveling too" explains as he hands you the medallion and you put it on

"And the hoodie is a gift also if you get cold you can wear it, Phantom merchandise has just become popular over there" clockwork says

"So one final thing" he adds

"What" you ask

"Are you ready?"


	8. youre not an idiot

**You're not an idiot you didn't leave the package outside.**

"Now about the package"

"Was that from you" you ask

"Yes, it contained some things to help survive the trip" clockwork replies

"Oh" you say as things start to make a tiny bit of sense

"but I left it at home" you say

"that's okay, I can beam it over, since the author/narrator is way too lazy to write a whole paragraph about you going back to your house and" alright, alright that's enough "no need to use bold font, so scary" you oh so meanly and sarcastically remark, I could totally write all about that but, um, ah, just get on with it.

Clockwork beams the items from the package over.

"Now I'm guessing you want to know what all this is for."

You nod your head agreeing.

First he pulls out the shirt with blue edgings "this shirt is for a disguise, can't have you going looking like you're from another dimension" he says as he hands you the shirt and you put it over your shirt you currently have on.

"What time will be going to there like um what" you awkwardly ask

"yes I understand, you want to know what part of that dimensions time line you will be visiting" you nod your head "well to explain basically, a few weeks before the final episode and a few days after D-stabilised ok" "oh ok" you reply.

"Now on with the other things" he continues

"Now with the medallion, technically you will be time traveling so it will help with that and they also work with dimension traveling too" explains as he hands you the medallion and you put it on

"And the hoodie is a gift also if you get cold you can wear it Phantom merchandise has just become popular over there" clockwork says

"so one final thing" he adds

"What" you ask

"are you ready"


	9. through the portal

"Um uh, I don't know this is so sudden, will people notice I'm gone, is this even real, I'm just…."

You blabber on getting cut off by clocky dragging you into the portal.

The moment you step into the portal everything around you goes fuzzy and purple and blue, and purple and blue, and swirling, and swirling and whoa now I'm getting dizzy.

Until smack you 'oh so gracefully' fall to the pavement.

"We're here" clockwork says

"Uhrhghu" you groan from your falling position on the pavement

"Oh yeah I should have warned you it's a bit bumpy the first time you ride through an inter-dimensional portal"

"Yeah maybe you …whoa" you say as you stand up seeing the dimension

I'm actually here this is awesome, where should I go first maybe"

"Wait a minuet there are some rules" clockwork cuts you off

"Uh" you sigh in annoyance

"No talking to any nameable characters as it could mess up the timeline

No getting involved in anything like don't join into anything your only here for a few hours

Keep the medallion hidden to avoid any situations

And lastly try not to mess anything up"

"Now I have a meeting with the observants, don't worry they don't know this is going on, I trust you not to get into trouble good bye"

Before you can say wait he vanishes

"Oh well" you sigh as you tie the jumper around your waist 'it's not too hot so I won't need my jumper' you think

'Now where to go first'

**Now where would you like to explore first **

**A nasty burger **

**b the school**

**A/N: First bigish split in the story so at the end of the story you can always come back and change it at the end of the story (it follows the same story line basically)**


	10. A Nasty Burger

a/n so yes this took forever and I had to cut out one of the choices but it is here

Nasty burger

'Wait a sec I should probably keep my medallion out of sight' you think as you tuck your medallion under your shirt, now where should I go.

'I know you' think I could go to the nasty burger 'I've always wondered what the usual hang out of the trio is like and I don't think I'll bump into any one there probably ghost fighting or something' you think as you start to walk in a completely random direction as you don't actually know where you are going 'oh yeah' you think in realization.

"Wait a minute" you think aloud as you see Valerie in her nasty burger uniform 'she works there so why don't I follow her' you think as you start to follow her sneakily hiding in alley ways and behind dumpsters and sneakily tripping over a trash can but (who knows how) not getting noticed.

5 minutes and 8 tripped over trash cans later you arrive at the nasty burger and find out val had her headphones in the whole trip there lucky, or you would be in trouble.

You wait thirty seconds after Valerie goes in so you aren't seen then push the door to the nasty burger, then again and then on the third try a customer gets out of their seat and revels it is a pull door maybe the trip to this world has damaged your brain (yeah, like I'm one to speak).

You step in and hide in an area to the side so you can safely check if the coast is clear but you have stepped the wrong way and into a staff only area oh well you think no one has seen me yet so I can sneak out quickly but just at the moment you go for the door you are pulled back by someone a very angry someone a very angry someone.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN YOU ARE THIRTY MINUETS LATE ON YOUR FIRST DAY" the angry someone yells "NOW PUT THIS ON AND GET IN THERE" he yells even louder as he shoves a uniform in your hands and points over to the register "oh wait I'm not.." you try to explain but he yells some more and you figure there is no point reasoning so you put the uniform on and head over to the register and begin to serve a very busy crowd.

There are costumers everywhere and things are getting out of control fast food is flying everywhere costumers are yelling and the nice queues of before have turned into one big mob of very angry, hungry people then Valerie appears at the next register "hey where were you these guys are out of control you yell" well there goes rule number 1 "uh I was um, on break my yeah break" she replies "ok well can you help" "sure".

Line break

Ugh that was a long day you say as you pack up "you must be new here" Val says "yeah how can you tell" you ask "you totally sucked" "hey!" "just kidding" she laughs" you did well for a newbie you wanna get a coffee or something" she asks sure 'can't get into any more trouble' you think.

"So what are you gonna get" Valerie asks "I'll think about it" you say "ok I'm gonna go ahead and order" "ok" you reply after a bit of deciding time you go and order "ok that'll be $8.95" the cashier says "ok" you say as you get some money out and realise what if your money doesn't work in this place and look at the money in your hand its changed 'wha' how you think until the cashier snaps you out of it you hand over the money an sit at a table across from val

"So why'd you start working at nasty burger" she asks

"uh needed some cash you" you reply already knowing the answer

"Long story" she says "anyway it is getting pretty late I have to go my dad will kill me see ya later" she says exiting the shop

You look at the clock on the wall and realise its way past time that clockwork should have picked you up where is he you think but I'll be in huge trouble what should I do

Do you hide or look for clockwork

Hide = go to A hide

look= go to A find


	11. B The School

A/n so yes this took forever and I had to cut out one of the choices but it is here

The school

'Hey I should go to the school that's the best way to meet the trio and clockwork will be way to caught up In his meeting to notice' you think so you set off towards the school.

At least that's what you think but you are just getting nowhere because you have no idea where anything is in this town but just as you begin to doubt yourself 'hey I wasn't doubt….. Shh, shh, shh

As I said just as you began to doubt yourself a van flies past with a voice booming something about citizens beware and ghost fight at school.

'Huh that was easy' you think as you follow the van to the school.

After three minutes of chasing the van you end up at the legendary Casper high but the awe is short lived as a bit of debris barely just misses your arm.

You look up and see Danny is engaged in a battle with skulker

'What to do what to do I've gotta help' you think

Um

You spot a stone near your foot and throw it a skulker" hey ya big metal meanie" you yell at him I think you've just made a huge mistake because skulker is now headed straight for you, you run as fast as your legs will take you "stupid human he yell as you trip and just as he is about to reach you he is encased in the blue beam of the Fenton thermos.

Danny lands next to you "hey are you alright" he asks you stare to awestruck to speak but yet again that awe is broken by a ray of green light blasting him around the corner of the school

"Ha we got him mads" "hey wait where'd he go" you turn to see jack and Maddie holding smoking ecto guns." Hey kid did you see where the ghost went" jack asks you.

"Uh over there" you lie as you point in the opposite direction

"Thanks kid" he says as they run of in that direction

You walk over to where Danny was blasted to see if he is ok

You see him lying on the ground in a way that definitely does not look comfortable "hey" you say "Danny can you hear" you say rushing over to him "Sam?" he asks

You hear some voices from behind you turn to see Sam and Tucker few feet away 'thank goodness' you think 'they'll know what to do'

"Uh you I don't think this area is safe" Sam starts, trying to shoo you away but quickly changes her tone we need to get him back to his home or somewhere with a first aid kit she continues but Tucker interrupts "uh Sam" he says "don't worry" she says to him pointing at you "oh" 'weird' you think

She begins to lift Danny up "come on help me" she yells "ok, ok" you and tucker yell back in unison"

Line break

In Danny's room "so where or should I say when are you from" Sam asks "what do you mean" you answer "I'm not stupid that's one of clockworks medallions isn't it" she says pointing at your medallion o whoops you notice you forgot to hide your medallion "it's a long story" "we have time"

Line break

"Yeah and that's how I ended up here" you say concluding the story of how you got there.

"So you're from a dimension where this dimension is a TV show and clockwork took you here because you're a huge fan of the show and he set you some rules that you've pretty much broken all of them" Tucker recaps "yep" you say "speaking of clockwork shouldn't he be here to tell me of or something like that his meeting should have been over ages ago I mean it's not like the master of time to be late.

Oh whatever shall you do?

Hide go to choice B hide

Look for clockwork go to choice B find


	12. Choice A and B Find

**A/N: ive kinda lost touch with this story since its a first fic and i was going to abandon it but i hate when writers do that so here is the next chapter.**

* * *

**Choices A and B find**

* * *

You start to walk over to the place were clockwork dropped you off 'what could of happened, why is he so late, i hope nothing has happened, what if Dan has escaped, what if something has gone terribly wrong' you think but as you come around the corner you spot clockwork hovering where you first arrived.

"i'm very sorry i got caught up in my meeting" he says.

"It's ok" you reply.

"Shall we go now"

"Ok" you say as you walk over to him.

He creates the familiar swirling blue and purple portal

"Ready" he asks

"Ready" you reply sadly wondering how things could have gone if you had just stayed that little bit longer.

Before you know it you've "oh so gracefully" face-planted into your bedroom floor with no clockwork in sight.

you think to yourself 'well now it's all over and all i have to remember it by is this shirt and jumper to remember it by now noticing the missing medallion 'what could have happened' you think, its the thought that stays with you for life what could have happened if you just stayed a millisecond longer.

* * *

**The End**

**Or will you go back and change it?**


	13. Choice A and B Hide

Choice A hide

'I can't go now I have done nothing at all I'll lay low and stay one more day' you think but you can't stay in the café the whole night so you start to wander the streets keeping an eye out for any angry time ghosts looking for a visitor over staying their welcome.

The sky starts to darken, the day slips into night and the temperature drops to a freezing cold so you untie the jumper from your waist and put it on it warms you up a little 'it's better than nothing' you think.

You suddenly remember you'll have to find somewhere to sleep, tiredness making it harder to walk and you're eyelids heavy "hey watch it!" you hear a young voice yell. "Danielle?" you say 'well I can't get any more in trouble' you think.

"How do you know my name" she asked with a worried tone.

"You work for Vlad don't you!" she accused while preparing an ectoblast.

"No!" you quickly shout

"Then what" she asks

"Well... you know clockwork."

**LINEBREAK**

"SO he has left you here stranded." Dani asks.

"Well…" you start.

"Oh, you're avoiding him to stay longer"

"That obvious?"

"Pretty much" she replies, "I don't think you'll be able to hide for long he is the master of time after all you're gonna get caught eventually.

"I know but he was supposed to pick me up ages ago thou- grgrrgrgrgurlgegrgruglule" you're stomach interrupts; you haven't had much to eat today.

"Hungry?" she asks.

"Starving" you reply," but I'm pretty sure I spent the rest of my money before"

"Don't worry I have an idea." she replies with a smirk on her face

**Go to the next chapter to see what happens next.**

**A/N: Yeah I know it's a short chapter but at least I updated**


	14. Dinner and an idea

"Run!" You hear a voice shout behind you, you're running as fast as your feet will go not bothering to take a breath.

Your heart beats faster and faster as you escape, you spot an alleyway up ahead and use it to your advantage; you slide around the corner quickly almost tripping.

Then you see a shorter figure sliding around the corner, a bit too fast, that crashes into you but you both stay completely silent.

You hear yelling in the distance, after a while the yelling dies down you and the other person burst out laughing "hahaha, did you, ha, see his, ha, face he was, ha, so angry" she says in between the laughter "I know" you giggle, as you both drop your recently stolen goods.

After picking up the things you stole you went to the park to start eating your dinner "hey Danni, do you think clockwork is ok?" you question between bites of your food "I'm not quite sure" she replies.

"What if he isn't ok" you worry.

"Uh, hold on let me think" Danni says

"I have an idea"

"What" you ask.

"Were gonna have to go to the ghost zone"

**A/N: Another short chapter but uploaded faster woohoo**


	15. Hello from the authors side

Hello narrator z here coming to you not live from oh my ghost this story has so many mistakes and errors ha ha ha...

anyway just wondered if ppl actually read this and weather or not to scrap it or save it if save ill do a re write and fix everything if not ill just leave it.

im just unsure on what to do and what better of an idea than leave all of my decisions to internet strangers. im to lazy to think for myself.


End file.
